Tres deseos para Año Nuevo
by Beu Rib
Summary: Tres cuentos, tres deseos de la escritora para ustedes lectores.
1. El ángel de Nieve

**TRES DESEOS PARA AÑO NUEVO**

"The Greatest thing you'll ever learn... Is just to love and be loved it return" 

**1er deseo: El ángel de nieve.**

Apagó el televisor de golpe, y se incorporó rápidamente, echo una mirada rápida al reloj de pared antes de subir las escalas rumbo a su habitación.

Cuarto para las once.

Podía escuchar a su prometida en la habitación de a lado, probablemente ella estaría ya casi lista y él contaba con sólo quince minutos para arreglarse, cosa sencilla o tal vez no tanta.

Desde hace semanas había sentido la naciente necesidad de lucir impecable, agradable a la vista, en pocas palabras: guapo, para poder agradarle a ella. Pero aquella película le había robado tanto tiempo, no debió haberse quedado a ver cursilerías, como las llamó Anna, cuando la invitó a quedarse junto a él a disfrutar del film.

Su agudo oído captó el sonido de la puerta de a lado correrse y pronto sus ojos vislumbraron una esbelta y bien formada silueta a través de su propia puerta.

-Te esperaré abajo-dijo una voz fría reconocida como la de su prometida-No demores.

Ni siquiera espero una contestación, camino sigilosa y suave por el pasillo y desapareció escaleras abajo.

Yoh soltó un enorme suspiro, hacía semanas que Anna estaba más fría de lo normal, casi no le dirigía la palabra y evitaba a toda costa estar cerca de él, siempre buscando pretextos para estar distanciados. No comprendía con exactitud el extraño comportamiento de su prometida, era como si de repente lo detestara, lo odiara.

Se vistió con esmero e incluso intento peinar su rebelde cabellera, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.

Ahí estaba, de pie, mirándolo fijamente, luciendo un hermoso y ajustado kimono azul, sus cabellos peinados en un estilizado chongo y adornado con orquídeas blancas, sus labios más rojos que nunca y sus ojos un poco más expresivos de lo normal.

-Pareces un ángel-murmuró.

Ella ni siquiera se inmutó por el comentario, le envió una larga y gélida mirada antes de abrir la puerta y salir, él la siguió con la tristeza adornándole el rostro.

Caminaban por las calles uno a lado del otro sin hablarse, cuando llegaron al templo esperaron pacientemente su turno para recibir su suerte para el nuevo año.

-Anna, puedo pregun...

-Ya esta despejado, vayamos rápido-dijo interrumpiéndolo y avanzando rápidamente-Detesto la multitud.

Yoh asintió con la cabeza totalmente desalentado, odiaba admitirlo, pero si las cosas continuaban así durante los meses siguientes no habría de otra, cancelaría el compromiso, por mucho que le doliera no iba atar a Anna a alguien que no quería.

-Aquí tienes, Feliz año-le dijo con una gran sonrisa la sacerdotisa-Tu suerte es algo bastante especial-le guiñó un ojo y atendió a la siguiente persona.

-Vámonos ya-ordenó su rubia prometida.

-¿Qué te ha salido?-pregunto un poco temeroso.

-No te incumbe-respondió con displicencia hiriente y comenzó a caminar.

-Sí me incumbe-expresó con determinación y se aventuro a tomarla del brazo y detenerla.

Anna lo miró furiosa, pero Yoh estaba decidido con terminar de una buena vez con todo aquello que lo perturbaba.

-Suéltame-mascullo enfurecida-Yoh Asakura déjame ir o entrenaras el doble-amenazó.

-No me importa-arremetió serio.

Anna quedó sorprendida y demudada, nunca había visto a Yoh tan imponente y mucho menos con ella.

-Me puedes decir porque te portas así conmigo, ¿qué te hice Anna?, ¿Por qué me huyes y me desprecias?-preguntaba con desesperación-Ya sé que no me amas pero... –estaba al borde del llanto-pero debiste decírmelo, no demostrarlo, ¿no te das cuenta? ¿No pedes ver que...?-soltó con suavidad su brazo y se señaló a él mismo con un ademán-... me haces daño.

La rubia itako ahogo un sollozo y cayó hincada en el frío suelo del templo.

Yoh se acercó a ella un poco más tranquilo, se arrodillo a su altura y la miró sin atreverse a tocarla.

-¿Anna?-llamó

Por respuesta la joven le extendió su papelito de la suerte.

Yoh leyó su contenido:

"Llegar a viejo sin haber dicho** te amo **es como no haber vivido. Díselo" 

El joven shaman pasó su vista del papel a la hermosa rubia que no cesaba de llorar, sonrió levemente antes de rodearla con sus fuertes brazos, en un abrazo lleno de protección.

Ella respiró agitada y lentamente se fue tranquilizando, cuando se halló en total tranquilidad se separó de él y confronto su mirada.

-Creí que tu no sentías lo mismo por mí-comenzó pausada-pensé que todo lo que hacías y decías era por amabilidad-tragó un poco de saliva y desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada-por eso decidí alejarme, encerrarme en mi mundo, quería perderte... para no sufrir-Yoh atrajo con su mano su mentón y la obligó a mirarle-y lo único que conseguí fue hacerte sufrir y... -su mano acarició la mejilla del shaman-... amarte aún más.

-Tontita-dijo con dulzura y recargo su frente sobre la de ella-Yo no lo hacía por amabilidad. Creí que todos estos años juntos te habían enseñado a distinguir entre mis actos amables-deposito un beso en su nariz-y mis actos de amor.

Anna parpadeó y alzó la cara quedando muy cerca, demasiado cerca de la de su prometido.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú... me amas?-pregunto incrédula y atónita.

El shaman asintió con la cabeza antes de descender y atrapar con sus labios los labios rojos de su prometida, aquellos labios que por años deseo poseer.

Un beso suave, lento, lleno de ternura y amor, que tuvo que ser interrumpido por las miradas que sobre ellos recaían.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos Yoh, nos están viendo-dijo entre besos la itako.

-Tienes razón-dejó de besarla y se incorporó para después ayudarla y salir corriendo rápidamente.

Llegaron a casa riendo y jadeando, abrieron la puerta y entraron a la pensión, subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y se cambiaron la ropa, minutos después estaban los dos abrazados en la sala viendo la TV.

-Yoh-le dijo Anna muy cerca de su oído al cabo de un rato.

-Mmmm.

-¿qué dice tu tarjeta de la suerte?

Era cierto, con toda la emoción de ese día lo había olvidado, se arqueo un poco para poder sacar el papelito de su bolsillo, volvió a acomodarse y lo leyó frente a los ojos de su amada prometida.

"_Recibirás un ángel de nieve"_

Yoh sonrió, después de todo los papelitos de la suerte y la sacerdotisa habían dicho la verdad.

**FIN**

Nota: Estos cuentos son tres deseos básicos que les deseo a todos ustedes lectores y amigos. El primer deseo de año nuevo que tengo yo para ustedes es el amor, encuéntrenlo y atesórenlo, porque recuerden: _Que lo más importante que aprenderemos es a amar y ser amados a cambio._


	2. Los ocho dragones

"_Los amigos son tan valiosos que no se pueden remplazar con nada"_

**2ndo deseo: Los ocho dragones.**

Su mirada clavada en el suelo del salón, su pie golpeando con impaciencia el suelo de la estancia y los nervios aflorándole la piel.

El primero en llegar fue el hombre Inglés, se quitó el sombrero y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo esta?

Sus ojos ambarinos lo contemplaron y le respondieron en silencio.

-¿Y tú, como estas?-pregunto débilmente.

Esta vez no hubo respuesta.

El silenció incomodo invadió el lugar solamente interrumpido por una voz femenina.

-Ren-llamó suave su hermana.

Levanto su cara y miró a su esbelta hermana acompañada de un hombre alto de gran copete que le sonrió.

-Lyserg, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí tan pronto-le dijo al inglés mientras le extendía la mano.

-Es un gran honor volver a estar con ustedes Ryu-apuntó con una débil sonrisa.

-Ren, no te preocupes-trató de alentarlo y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, después se sentó en uno de los sillones en silencio.

El viento frío de invierno sopló con fuerza y junto con él, el sonar de la campanilla de la entrada.

Uno de los criados bien ataviado salió al llamado, regresando con cuatro personas, un alto castaño, una rubia envuelta en una manta, una chica de rosados cabellos y un hombre de baja estatura, que rápidamente se dirigieron a la sala.

Ren se incorporo cuando el grupo apareció, pese a ser una estancia muy grande los sillones escaseaban y decidió dejar lugar a las mujeres recién llegadas.

-Amigo-exclamó el castaño y se fundió con el chino en un gran abrazo.

-Ren-dijeron uno a uno los demás acompañantes mientras le daban una suave palmada en la espalda y se dirigían a saludar tanto a Liserg como a Ryu.

-Me alegra tanto que estén aquí-expresó en voz baja a su amigo mientras se separaba de él, luego dirigió su mirada a la rubia que se había sentado en el lugar que él había ocupado con anterioridad-No debiste traer a Anna, acaba casi de dar a luz y no es bueno para ella hacer viajes tan largos-dijo preocupado-¿Y el niño?

-Hana se quedó con mis padres en Izumo-sonrió-ya sabes lo terca que es mi Anna a veces. Me ha dicho que los amigos deben estar en las buenas y en las malas y he dejado que venga.

El descendiente de los Tao sonrió agradecido.

-Voy a pedir que les traigan un poco de té-anunció.

-No es necesario-contestaron casi al unísono.

-Yo si quiero Ren, con dos terrones por favor-pidió la joven señora de Asakura.

El joven sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de salir rumbo a la cocina.

-¡Anna!-exclamo el hombre bajito-No debemos importunar así a Ren.

-No se dan cuenta que nos ofreció té porque _ÉL QUIERE TÉ_-arremetió con tranquilidad la rubia.

Se guardó silencio hasta que Ren apareció con un criado que traía un juego de té en una charola plateada. Cada uno recibió con una sonrisa y un dejo de melancolía su taza, cuando el criado se retiro un nuevo pero perturbador silencio nació nuevamente.

-¿Y Jun?-cuestiono Tamao dando fin a la incomodidad.

-En un momento baja, esta en su habitación enjugándose las lágrimas.

Volvieron al silencio una vez más, ninguno sabía que decir ni como actuar en una situación similar, se sentían tan imponentes, sin saber como ayudar a su amigo, a sus amigos, porque Jun también era una de ellos pesé a ser un poco mayor siempre les había ayudado y aconsejado en los momentos difíciles y ahora que era su turno no sabían encontrar las palabras que conciliaran todo su afecto hacía ellos.

Una gran ventisca de nieve abrió las enormes puertas de par en par ante la mirada atónita de los criados, el dueño y los invitados, cuando se hubo despejado un corpulento hombre de cabellos azules apareció y a su lado una encantadora joven que venía reprendiéndolo por ser tan descortés, cuando se percataron de todas las miradas que caían sobre ellos, la chica se dispuso a disculparse.

-Lamento tanto esta entrada Ren, pero ya sabes que mi hermano desconoce modales-dijo mirando de reojo al ainu con reproche.

-No importa Pilika, me alegra que estés aquí-se acercó a la chica y la estrechó con fuerza-Te he extrañado tanto, Te necesitaba tanto.

-Ya, ya-decía la joven en tanto lo acariciaba con una dulzura maternal-Ya estoy aquí amor.

El corpulento ainu no vio con buenos ojos esta acción pero guardó silencio, aunque le fastidiara, su hermana sería dentro de algunos meses la esposa de Ren Tao y aunque había hecho el berrinche de su vida había terminado por acceder, pero a veces es duro aceptar que lo que uno más quiere en la vida tiene que irse, porque así es la ley de la vida. Y ahora Ren necesitaba más que nunca el apoyo y la compañía de Pilika.

Jun bajó media hora después de la llegada de los hermanos ainu, no llevaba esa usual sonrisa en su rostro y sus hermosos ojos azules se hallaban rojos a causa del llanto, saludo al resto de los chicos y se sentó junto con Anna y Tamao que se habían enfrascado en una trivial conversación sobre la decoración del salón para distraer a Horo e intentar pasar el tiempo.

-Tu casa es realmente hermosa Jun-dijo la joven Tamao con una débil sonrisa e intentando animar a la chica, como ella siempre lo hacía.

-Gracias-respondió casi sin emoción-La construyeron mis antepasados hace siglos, cuando mi familia era poderosa y reconocida como shaman-explicó un poco más animada-Cuando mis abuelos dirigieron la dinastía aún se conservaba algo de esa antigua gloria y puede verse en los jarrones de porcelana con incrustaciones de diamantes negros que hay en el recibidor-sonrió-mi madre-su rostro se ensombreció un poco-compró ese ultimó-señalo un enorme jarrón con el dibujo de ocho dragones, todos de diferentes colores que rodeaban a otros dos de un tamaño un poco menor-ella solía decir que en la vida estaba llena de dragones guardianes-sin poder contenerse más soltó en llanto-pero nunca la entendí, nunca, nunca.

Ren corrió hacía su hermana y la abrazó fuertemente, Jun escondió su cara en el pecho del chico mientras lloraba con mucha más potencia.

Anna y Tamao sintieron una gran pena y pesar por haber provocado tal escena.

-Lo siento, no debimos-intentó disculparse Tamao.

-No es su culpa, no es su culpa-repetía sin dejar de llorar Jun.

La chica tardó algunos minutos más antes de reponerse y soltar a su hermano, Manta le paso un pañuelo y la joven secó sus lágrimas y limpio su nariz.

-Ren, Jun-escucharon que los llamaban desde las escaleras, el gran En Tao, lucía demacrado y triste, su antes imponente figura no era más que una sombra, el cansancio y la enfermedad de su esposa Ran lo habían consumido-Su madre... –miró a todo el grupo de amigos que sus hijos poseían y se lamento no haberlos tenido él en esos momentos, sabía que podían soportar la noticia, tenían brazos fuertes y hombros nobles donde caer y llorar-Su madre, mi amada Ran Tao ha muerto.

Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron enormemente y buscaron a su alrededor alguna cara que dijera que no era verdad, pero solo se topo con el enorme muro de la realidad, entonces se aferró al regazo de su novia y lloró como un niño, en cuanto a su hermana, hubiera caído al suelo a no ser porque Ryu y Horo la sostuvieron con fuerza, se abrazó a ellos y lloró con histeria.

Yoh, Anna, Manta, Tamao y Liserg observaban con un gran nudo en la garganta y el corazón, se acercaron a los dos hermanos y los abrazaron con fuerza.

En Tao fijó su mirada entonces al único jarrón que su mujer había comprado cuando sus hijos aún eran muy niños y se dio cuenta que aquellos jóvenes rodeaban a sus hijos de la misma forma que los dragones a los más pequeños. Y comprendió que de verdad la vida era así, llena de grandes dragones dispuestos a ayudar y tender la mano en los momentos más difíciles, con quienes puedes

llorar, reír, disfrutar y crecer, son guardianes espirituales reales y que sin importar si llueve o están lejos acudirán incondicionalmente a nuestro llamado, y que el nombre de esos dragones es: **AMIGOS.**

FIN 

Notas: Este es mi segundo deseo para ustedes para este año nuevo, La amistad, espero encuentren, tengan y conserven grandes amigos, que tanto en la adversidad como la bonanza estén dispuestos a ayudarlos y estar con ustedes. Este es mi obsequio atrasado de Navidad Viosil, este cuento es para ti y será tuyo hasta el día de tu muerte.


	3. Doce uvas, once copas

"_Si esperas lo suficiente… todo termina por suceder"_

**3er deseo: Doce uvas, once copas.**

-Si caminas sobre la espesa nieve podrás ver tus huellas marcadas, formando un camino lleno de esperanzas-dijo con entusiasmo el joven padre a su hijo quien se tambaleaba en sus intentos por caminar.

Le soltó la mano con suavidad y esperó paciente a que el pequeño se atreviera a dar un paso él solo. El niño lo miró angustiado y él sonrió cálidamente intentando infundirle valor.

-Inténtalo Hana-lo incitó-Todo saldrá bien.

El pequeño sonrió con confianza, avanzó un paso y luego otro y pudo ver, asombrado, sus propias huellas en la nieve, sonreía feliz y rió contento al llegar a la meta: los brazos cálidos de su mamá.

-¡Ese es mi Hana!-exclamó orgullosa una joven rubia de diecisiete años mientras cargaba al niño-Ahora vayamos adentro-hizo una pequeña pausa antes de contemplar a su esposo profundamente-Debemos preparar la cena de año nuevo.

Yoh sonrió abiertamente, ese año, al fin, después de años de batallar, lo había conseguido...

----

-... por lo tanto se les recomienda cerrar bien puertas y ventanas, y evitar salir de casa a toda costa.

Yoh apagó la televisión y tomó en sus brazos a su hijo.

-Ven, debemos hacer todo lo que el señor del meteorológico dijo-el pequeño sonrió-Tan sólo espero que los chicos lleguen antes de que lo haga la ventisca.

----

-Más les vale a esa bola de imbeciles llegar a tiempo-dijo la señora de la casa mientras entraba en la cocina-No soporto ver a Yoh triste.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Tamao en tanto probaba la crema de champiñones y le añadía un poco más de sal.

-Se aproxima una tormenta de nieve-explicó-retendrán a los pasajeros a partir de las seis en el aeropuerto hasta que pare-suspiro-Yoh está tan ilusionado.

-No se preocupe Doña Anna, ellos llegaran a tiempo-Tamao sonrió.

-Tienes toda la razón.

----

Una gran multitud se aglomeraba en el aeropuerto, reclamos, empujones y sollozos invadían la enorme sala de espera.

-Por favor, permítame salir, tengo que llegar a mi boda-suplicaba un joven al supervisor.

-Demandare a la empresa si no me permite salir-amenazaba un señor-Mi madre esta enferma debo llegar a verla.

-¡Señores por favor!-gritó el supervisor por un altavoz-¡Ya se los explique su acerca una poderosa ventisca y no puedo dejarlos salir! ¡Entiendan, es por su seguridad!

-¡Maldición!-soltó un joven alto y robusto-Ya ves, te dije que no viajáramos en avión.

-Lo siento hermano-dijo con tristeza su acompañante.

-En lugar de lamentarnos y echar raíces aquí sentados, recorramos el lugar-sus ojos inspeccionaron a la enorme multitud-quizá encontremos a alguien conocido.

Se incorporaron y comenzaron a caminar, no tardaron mucho cuando una risa burlona y un comentario sarcástico los detuvieron.

-Miren pero si es Hoto Hoto, ¿cómo le hiciste para pagar el boleto?

-Cállate Ren-le reprendió una dulce voz femenina-Hola chicos como han estado.

Tanto como Pilika como su hermano sonrieron abiertamente.

-Atrapados-contesto el ainu.

-No eres el único, pelmazo-dijo el chino mientras lo miraba con altanería.

-¡¿Quieres pelear?!-gritó potente.

-Cuando quieras, no te tengo miedo-arremetió el otro joven y los ánimos comenzaron a alborotarse.

-¡No es momento para peleas!-les reprendió fuertemente Pilika-Lo importante ahora es que vamos a hacer.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio y se miraron con actitud pensante.

-No nos queda más que esperar-dijo Ren al cabo de un rato-Es más que obvio que los encargados del aeropuerto no nos dejaran salir, hay que llamarle a Yoh y explicarle la situación.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¡Hey Horo, Ren!-escucharon que les gritaban desde el otro extremo de la sala.

Buscaron con la mirada y se encontraron con unos ojos verdes chispeantes y una sonrisa amable, no cabía duda de quien era.

-¡Lyserg!-exclamaron todos al llegar con el joven inglés.

-Hola, veo que ustedes también han quedado varados aquí-sonrió aliviado de haber encontrado gente conocida-¿Ya han hablado con Yoh?-pregunto.

-Aún no, íbamos justo a llamarle cuando nos encontraste-respondió Ren.

-¡Que pena!-se lamento-Yo intente llamar a su casa un par de veces pero la línea esta muerta, por eso cuando los vi pensé que ustedes sí habían podido comunicarse con él.

-Entonces no hay más remedio que quedarnos aquí-dijo con tristeza Horo-y yo con las ganas que tenía de volver al debilucho de Yoh y al sargento de Anna.

-Pues no hay de otra-repuso Ren con ecuanimidad-Lamentarnos no nos servirá de nada, la resignación señores es lo que mejor nos queda.

-No lo creo-dijo Lyserg con una sonrisa-No si hay alguien entre los presentes que tenga una snowboar.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al corpulento ainu.

----

El reloj marcó las diez con treinta minutos, faltaba solo una hora y media para que el año terminara y uno nuevo regalara sus promesas de felicidad y plenitud.

La ventisca había sorprendido a todos al llegar antes de lo previsto, el frío viento soplaba con fuerza inusitada y la nieve caía furiosa sobre los tejados.

Hana se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Anna al beber su biberón, Tamao se hallaba sentada leyendo un par de revistas viejas para matar al tiempo e Yoh no dejaba de mirar por la ventana.

-No vendrán-dijo de pronto, su voz estaba llena de desilusión y tristeza-Será mejor que cenemos, Tamao, puedes ir sirviendo la cena, por favor.

La joven se incorporo de un salto y asintió con la cabeza, se dirigió a la cocina a recalentar la comida.

-¿No crees que te estas precipitando Yoh?-le pregunto su esposa en cuanto se encontraron solos.

-No, lo más probable es que los chicos no pudieran viajar debido a la amenaza de la ventisca-agachó su mirada-Todo esto para nada, perdóname-pidió-no debí de haber insistido en hacer esta fiesta.

Anna soltó un bufido de fastidio y se levantó de su lugar Para acercarse a Yoh.

-No es culpa de tus amigos que esta tormenta los haya cogido de sorpresa-colocó su mano en su hombro-y accedí a que se realizara porque me gusta verte feliz.

Yoh la miró y sonrió.

-Eres la mejor-le murmuro a su oído y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Voy por otra manta para cubrir a Hana-dijo mientras contemplaba al bebé que dormía en sus brazos.

El joven shaman asintió con la cabeza, deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla del pequeño y volvió a mirar por la ventana la nieve caer.

-Yoh-lo llamó suave desde la entrada, el joven volvió el rostro-Ellos vendrán, no se como, pero ellos vendrán.

----

-A ver si les entendí, ¿ustedes quieren que utilice mi poder espiritual para poder atravesar la ventisca y poder llegar a casa de Yoh?-pregunto Horo Horo.

-Así es, tu dominas la nieve y puedes deslizarte fácilmente por ella con tu snowboar, contigo al frente desplazas la nieve dejándonos un camino andable y nos proteges del frío-volvió a explicar Lyserg.

-Bien, eso no me cuesta ningún trabajo y estoy de acuerdo pero ¿cómo vamos a lograr salir de aquí?

-Por la puerta trasera que se halla desprovista de asistentes de seguridad-contesto con tranquilidad el inglés-Ahora con todo este escándalo nos será fácil escabullirnos, pero antes colóquense sus abrigos.

Todos obedecieron en el acto, tomaron sus maletas y sigilosamente se dirigieron a la puerta de atrás, le fue fácil a Morphin abrirla y pronto se encontraron con el viento impávido y la nieve cubriendo casi todo el suelo.

-Hagan una fila y sujétense de las manos, coloquen a las chicas en medio-ordenó el ainu colocándose a la cabeza del grupo-¿Listos?-pregunto y le respondieron sus acompañantes con un sí unánime-Pues aquí vamos-murmuro-Koloro, posesión de objetos-el espíritu apareció y de inmediato se introdujo en la tabla para nieve.

Y en medio del viento y la nieve comenzaron a caminar, dejando atrás el bullicio del aeropuerto.

----

-La cena esta caliente, ¿quiere que la sirva ya, Doña Anna?-le pregunto Tamao un poco tímida.

-¿Qué horas son?-pregunto la itako.

-las once-respondió la muchacha.

-Comienza a servirla Tamao-meditó un poco-pero antes coloca once copas con doce uvas cada una-contempló a la joven que la miraba confundida-Ellos llegarán Tamao, tarde o temprano ellos llegaran.

La chica sonrió y salió de la habitación a cumplir la orden de la rubia.

-Bajemos a hacerle compañía tu padre-le dijo al niño que dormía placidamente mientras lo envolvía cuidadosamente en una cobija de lana gruesa y lo tomaba una vez más en sus brazos-Debemos infundirle esa fe de la que él tanto habla.

----

Caminaban por la nieve cuando divisaron una motocicleta atorada y a dos personas que les hacían señas.

-Alguien necesita ayuda-dijo Horo Horo y dirigió a la caravana hacía el lugar donde se hallaba la motocicleta.

-Pero si son Manta y Ryu-exclamó con asombro el ainu.

-Chicos, me alegra tanto verlos-dijo el pequeño Manta sonriendo.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, ¿van para casa de Yoh?

-Sí, pero mi motocicleta se atoró en la nieve, la ventisca nos sorprendió antes de lo que esperábamos-explicó Ryu.

-Pues únanse a nosotros, ya casi llegamos-Horo hizo un ademán con la cabeza y ambos jóvenes se tomaron de las manos de los otros muchachos.

----

Yoh se hallaba indeciso entre sí comenzaban la cena o no, la afirmación de Anna lo había hecho dudar y había revivido su apagada esperanza de que sus amigos llegarían.

Tanto Anna como Tamao, esperaban un gesto, una palabra suya que les indicase que podían a comenzar la cena, pero ambas sabían muy bien que a pesar de todo, Yoh esperaba paciente a sus amigos. Hana se había despertado ya y se divertía jugando con los tenedores y los vasos.

Yoh miró el reloj del comedor, marcaban ya las once y media, se debatía internamente, hasta que ganó su sentido común.

-Bien, pues comen...

Fue interrumpido por fuertes golpes en la puerta.

Tamao se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrir la puerta, pronto los jóvenes esposos escucharon un grito de alegría y corrieron también hacía la puerta.

Ocho caras sonrojadas a causa del frío pero con las miradas chispeantes de felicidad estaban ya dentro de la casa, Yoh sonrió abiertamente y miró a su esposa que le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente, Hana aplaudía alegremente, habían llegado sus tíos escandalosos y graciosos que tanto lo hacían reír.

-Pasemos a la mesa, la cena esta servida-anunció Anna y Tamao se apresuro a colocar más platos y vasos sobre la mesa.

-¡Que bien!-exclamó Horo Horo-Tengo un hambre.

-¿Tú? Hambre, cuando no-se burló el descendiente de los Tao.

La cena se realizó entre riñas amistosas y risas, al dar las doce, comieron sus uvas y pidieron sus deseos, se abrazaron con fuerza y se agradecieron uno a uno por la amistad y el apoyo que los unían.

-Tenías razón Annita, ellos llegaron-le dijo el shaman a su esposa mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y antes de besarla apasionadamente-Feliz Año Nuevo.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, mi amor-le respondió ella sonriendo.

FIN 

Notas: Mi tercer deseo para ustedes es la esperanza, espero que nunca la pierdan y que la mantengan a flote en los momentos difíciles, tarde o temprano las cosas suceden y el universo entero conspira para hacer nuestros sueños realidad sólo es cuestión de creer y tener firme la esperanza. Todo se hará si tienen fe.

Espero les hayan agradado estos tres pequeños cuentos, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO y que los grandes espíritus los colmen de Amor, Amistad y Esperanza durante este nuevo año, son los deseos de:

BEU RIB.


End file.
